I Get Tachycardia When I'm Around You
by OrsonWells
Summary: Just some cute, Shenny fluff. hope you all like it. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Happy Valentine's Day Loves!**

* * *

It was a typical Saturday afternoon in 4A, the guys were setting up a new game, Sheldon was in the kitchen fixing himself some tea. The girls were out.

Sheldon was dreading the topic of conversation that would come up tonight, mainly because of what tomorrow was.

"So what did you get Bernie for valentines?" Raj asked as he settled into the far cushion on the sofa.

"That's for me to know and Bernie to find out." Howard gave a slightly creepy wink.

Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking Penny to dinner, it's this new place in LA, I had to book it months in advance." Leonard said with a smug grin.

Sheldon scoffed slightly. Yeah he was being a Grinch, but he didn't care.

"Meanwhile I'm single... Again!" Raj gave a sad pout.

Howard lightly hit his friends back, "hey man... I guarantee you, this time next year, you'll have a girl to celebrate this important day with."

Sheldon actually laughed. "important day… for the greeting card companies and florist…" Sheldon said to himself as he stirred some honey into his tea. He looked up and found all of them looking at him. "oh come on, you know I'm right." Sheldon said in his superior manner.

"so what do you have planned with Amy tonight… little nookie and then some Fun with Flags?" Howard asked and the other three snickered.

Sheldon gritted his teeth and was ready to retort. and then the front door burst open and Penny rushed in, she walked past the trio and into the kitchen. Didn't even acknowledge Leonard's attempt to walk towards her for a kiss.

"Sheldon quick, give me a bowl with water!" Penny demanded. Her hands cupped together.

Sheldon jumped, startled at her rushed demeanor, but he grabbed a bowl and filled it with tap water, he set it down and Penny emptied what was in her hand into the bowl.

Sheldon leaned forward and looked into the bowl. "Why did you have a betta fish in your hand?" he asked with his eyebrow arched.

Penny sighed, "Leonard got it for me a couple of weeks ago and Amy and Bernie were dancing and then they knocked over his bowl and it broke and I panicked!" Penny said, Sheldon had handed her a paper towel and she dried her hands as she let an irritated breath of air.

Sheldon looked at for a moment before he turned and walked away, back to his room.

Penny furrowed her brow and shook her head. She wasn't even going to begin to try and figure out what he was doing.

"I'm sorry that happened," Leonard said and then he walked over to kiss her cheek.

Penny sighed, "I need to find him another place to live." She was already going over the list of things to buy for it.

"Well in the meantime, are you excited about tomorrow?" Leonard asked.

Penny nodded, "yup, very excited." She hoped he couldn't sense the fakeness of her tone.

Sheldon reappeared, he was holding a small square tank and it was filled with water and plants. "my bio-luminous fish had passed away a few months ago, I had upgraded his bowl to a 5-gallon tank with a filter and plants, and well it's just been a plant aquarium for the last couple of months. he can live in this." He showed Penny the tank as he set it on the counter top.

Sheldon set it up and plugged in the filter, he then scooped the fish out of the bowl with his hand and plopped him into the new tank.

The blue and white betta quickly started to swim around, recovering from his ordeal.

"Oh my goodness, this is so much better." Penny was happy she smiled and patted Sheldon's arm before he turned away to wash his hands.

"Why did you buy Penny a fish?" Sheldon asked as he dried his hands.

"Well Penny had said that she had been wanting a pet, not a dog because her life is a little hectic, and she mentioned a cat, but since I'm allergic, I got her a fish." Leonard seemed proud.

"Yup… nothing says "cuddles" like a fish." Penny said sarcastically.

"Well you have me to cuddle so…" Leonard said as he nudged her.

Penny really wanted to tell him that it wasn't the same; fortunately, Raj saved the day by shouting with excitement about the game, getting Leonard's attention. The shorter man walked back to the living room.

Penny sighed and started to watch the fish explore his new home.

Sheldon stood next to her, mug of tea in hand, "are Amy and Bernadette still at your place?" Sheldon asked.

Penny nodded, "probably breaking more stuff, I don't even think they realized I left… or that there is a puddle of water on the floor." Penny seemed annoyed.

"Leonard's cat allergy isn't as bad as he says it is." Sheldon said suddenly.

Penny looked over at him, "what are you talking about?" she gave him once over, he was standing close, but his eyes were on the trio in the living room.

"His mother and I discussed this once, it's not that he is allergic to dogs or cats, it's that he feels like they get more attention than him, so he plays up his allergy so you don't get a cat, something you'd give more love and affection to then him." Sheldon said with a shrug.

"So?" Penny asked, she turned fully towards him, arms crossed over her chest.

"Adopt a cat, Penny… Leonard can just take Benadryl." Sheldon had glanced at her only momentarily before he walked around the island to sit in his spot and partake in the game.

Penny watched him for a moment, and then she left once she realized she'd better clean up the whole mess at her place.

* * *

It's Sunday night, Valentine's Day, all the couples are paired off and headed out on the town… well almost all the couples.

Sheldon walks out of the hall from his room, he's trying to tie his tie, his collar is up, he's in a hurry, he's suddenly feeling around his dress pants pockets, tie forgotten. "damn it, where did I put-"

He stops looking around when the front door opens and Penny marches in, heels in her hand, wearing a tight, short black dress, she stops and looks at Sheldon.

"Where's Amy?" Penny asks in a hurried tone.

Sheldon takes in her appearance. But then blinks and thinks, "she got called into the lab, monkey emergency; she's going to meet me at the restaurant, so we don't lose our reservation." Sheldon said.

Penny growled, one of her annoyed ones, "damn it, my zipper is stuck and I needed her to help me." Penny sighs, she turns around to show him, the back of her dress is unzipped, exposing her back… her bare back.

Sheldon arches an eyebrow. "Where is Leonard?" he asks as he starts to busy himself with looking for what he was looking for earlier.

"He had cello rehearsal and it ran late, he too asked me to meet him so we didn't lose our reservation." Penny says. She turns back to Sheldon and sees him looking around. "Lose your marbles?" she asked with an amused tone.

Sheldon looks up and glares, "my cufflinks… I can't find them, thought I left them on my desk." He replied.

Penny sighs, he's stressed just like she is, in fact she sees that his tie is done wrong, he's not wearing shoes, he looks upset.

"Hey, how about you help me with my zipper, and I fix your tie and then we find your cufflinks and then I drive you to where Amy is meeting you?" Penny suggests.

Sheldon looks at her, "that sounds reasonable; I was going to have to take a cab otherwise." Sheldon stands fully from kneeling on the couch and walks up to Penny, he motions for her to turn around.

She does and she has to keep from gasping when his cool fingers gently graze her lower back. She shuts her eyes because it feels nice, she can feel his breath on the back of her neck and her bare back.

"A piece of thread has gotten stuck in the teeth, but I think I can get it out." he murmurs low. His fingers keep gently touching her skin, his knuckles and she shivers a bit.

And then the zipper is being pulled up her back and he even fastens the little clip at the top. He gently pats her shoulders and back before stepping away.

"Thank you," Penny turns around, he only gives her a little nod. Then she drops her heels onto the floor and places her hand on his shoulder as she slips them onto her feet. She steps closer, now that she's a couple inches taller and starts to fix his blue tie.

"excited about tonight?" she asks, her green eyes moving up to meet his blue ones.

"To be honest, no." Sheldon replies before he licks his lips lightly. A sign he's nervous.

Sheldon is keeping his eyes on her as she ties his tie, his blue ones meet her green ones again as the silence stretches between them and she smiles slightly. She ties it and fixes it, his color is straightened out and then she lightly pats his chest.

"There you go, sweetie," Penny says.

Sheldon nods his head and steps back. "Thank you, Penny." Is all he says before he's back to searching for his cufflinks.

Penny decides to help him as well. "What do they look like?" she asked.

"They're the Star Trek officer insignia, they're silver…" he's now gone back to his room.

Penny had stopped looking, she was frozen, she had bought those for him a couple of Christmas's ago, it was when he'd left for his train trip. She didn't think he actually wore them.

And then she spots them next to his leather batman wallet next to his laptop, "hey, Bruce Wayne… found them." Penny calls out.

Sheldon pops out of the hall, he is wearing shoes now.

"oh, I swear I looked there." Sheldon says. He takes them from her hand and starts to put them on.

"Okay, so get your jacket on, I'll drop you off, where are you meeting Amy?" Penny asked, she hoped it was along the way.

Sheldon was pulling on his black blazer, he grabbed up his keys and wallet and phone. "a place called Angela's in LA." Sheldon said.

Penny nodded, okay that was better than along the way, it was the same place she was going to meet Leonard. But she'd tell him that later.

Penny stepped out into the hall and Sheldon locked up the apartment, "how's the little blue guy doing?" Penny asked as they walked down the steps side by side.

Sheldon glances at her, "his name is Einstein… he is doing well." Sheldon says proudly.

Penny smiles back at him. Soon they would be with their valentine's dates.

* * *

A cement truck decided that tonight it wouldn't let anyone be where they had to be, by spilling it's wet concrete all over the highway. Traffic was not moving, the accident was bad and the backup was worst. People had started to turn their cars off as they sat and waited.

Penny had done the same, they had been sitting in silence, the radio down low. They hadn't spoken for the last 45 minutes.

"You know, you're meeting Amy at the same place that I'm meeting Leonard." Penny said as a way to start the conversation. She looked over at him, he looked surprised.

"Oh you want me to speak?" he asks.

Penny narrowed her eyes, "that's kinda why I'm talking to you."

"Oh… Amy had informed me that I annoy you greatly when I talk to you when you give me rides… so I was just staying quiet." Sheldon said before he glanced out the window.

Penny was alarmed, she had said that to Amy, but she didn't mean it like that, what else was Amy relaying back to Sheldon?

"Oh, oh no honey, I didn't mean that I never wanted you to talk… I was having bad day that day and was a little annoyed." Penny said. "I want to talk! My goodness please talk, make the time pass." Penny said.

Sheldon looked at her, "I hate valentine's day…" Sheldon suddenly said.

"Oh, you hate all the holidays." Penny said, she was smirking a little bit though.

"Not true! I do enjoy Talk like a Pirate Day, and I also Ground Hogs Day." Sheldon was looking at her seriously, Penny was confused. "Bazinga." He added a little wink and his breathy laugh.

Penny smirked. "I hate Valentine's Day as well… always have." She said with a sigh.

Sheldon looked at her startled, "I would have never guessed… why are you…"

"For Leonard, because he likes it, or has this need to like it, to show me the best time etc etc… I would be just as happy sitting at home and watching some bad action movie." Penny said.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "well, if I had known that I would have made up an excuse, then we could both stay home and watch movies… better than sitting in traffic."

Penny nodded. "No… we gotta keep our husbands and girlfriends happy though." Penny said it as she reclined her chair a bit.

Sheldon nodded, "I too find myself having to conform and comply with that… I don't like it, but if it's what's keeping me from dying alone, so be it."

Penny was startled by his words and she looked over at him, he was looking at his tie, making it flap up and down. She wanted to tell him that wasn't true or the case, but she was doing the same thing… it's why she married Leonard. Damn.

Another 20 minutes goes by and Sheldon was the one to break the silence this time. "Did you know that the Greeks defined that there were six different kinds of love?" Sheldon asks as his eyes looked ahead of him.

Penny glanced over at him; she heard "Greek" and went into mild panic. But he'd also said love so she let him continue.

Sheldon looks over at Penny. "Agape is described as an unconditional love that sees beyond the outer surface and accepts the recipient for whom he/she is, regardless of their flaws, shortcomings or faults. It's the type of love that everyone strives to have for each other. Although you may not like someone, you decide to love them just as a human being. They say that this kind of love is all about sacrifice as well as giving and expecting nothing in return. It is a committed and chosen love." Sheldon was looking at Penny as he spoke.

"Go on," was all Penny could say. She rested her head back and watched him as he continued.

Sheldon licked his lips, "The philia love refers to an affectionate, warm and tender platonic love. It makes you desire friendship with someone. It's the kind of love which livens up the Agape love. Although you may have an agape love for your enemies, you may not have a philia love for the same people." He'd kept his eyes downcast as he said this, but glanced up to meet hers.

"Storge, is a kind of love that friends feel for each other. In some cases, this friendship love may turn into a romantic relationship, and the couple in such a relationship becomes best friends. Storge love is unconditional, accepts flaws or faults and ultimately drives you to forgive. It's committed, sacrificial and makes you feel secure, comfortable and safe." He smiled slightly when he was done with that explanation.

"Those are just three out of the six…. But those stood out to me." Sheldon says. His eyes stay on Penny's.

Penny thought about it a moment. "We're the third one." Penny whispered.

Sheldon let out a breath. "While I feel like it's nothing but hippie mumbo jumbo... I have to admit that after I read it, it got me thinking as well. And I agree." Sheldon lifted an eyebrow.

Penny smiled slightly at him. Her whack-a-doodle for the last 9 years...

And then her phone rang. She rolled her eyes, it broke their little moment.

"Leonard, no we're stills stuck… I don't know! I'm sorry… well maybe you can take it up with the highway patrol!" Penny almost shouted. She sighed and pinched her nose, still listening. "Well it's fine; really, we can do something another night." Penny said gently. "Okay, yeah, you too," Penny hung up the phone and hit her head back against the headrest; eyes shut and low groan leaving her throat.

"Should being in a relationship be this exhausting?" Sheldon asked.

Penny glanced at him. "No sweetie… it's just us… we're difficult." Penny shut her eyes. Ready to fall sleep in the stupid car.

"How come our relationship is so easy then?" he asks.

Her eyes pop open, she looks at him, and he was leaning towards her with interest now, Penny sat up. "We… well we're friend first of all… sex. Sex isn't involved so it's easy." Penny decides on. Yeah she wasn't buying it herself.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, "I believe that my relationship with Amy was just as taxing before we copulated…" Sheldon said.

Penny sighed, she couldn't say that maybe he was the one that was taxing, but how could she explain them, how even when they got on each other's last nerve, he'd be knocking on her door the next day or she would be walking in 4A, talking to him as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile she would stew and be bitter at Leonard for weeks.

When she didn't answer, Sheldon seemed to drop the conversation.

Another half hour passed of Penny tuning around on the radio and Sheldon playing Candy Crush on his phone.

Penny sighed, "Damn it now I'm hungry." Penny huffed. She was also extremely uncomfortable. She'd taken her shoes off and was trying to relax in the stupid dress. "And I might suffocate in this dress." She added on to no one in particular.

"You have a gym bag." Sheldon said suddenly.

Penny looked at him confused. What was he going on about?

"You should have a change of clothes in there…" Sheldon had this little smile on his face, the one he got when he was right.

Penny's eyes got wide, "oh my goodness I could just kiss you, and you're so smart!" Penny said as she reached back and felt around, Sheldon reached behind her chair and pulled the pink bag from the back seat floor and handed it to her.

Penny unzipped it, she had some yoga pants and a sweatshirt stuffed in it.

Sheldon was still startled at her saying that she could kiss him, but then he saw the sweatshirt, "hey! That's my NASA sweatshirt." Sheldon said as he went to grab for it.

Penny pulled it from his reach, which in the small car wasn't at all. "hey… I found it… in your laundry basket…" Penny admitted.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't take it from her… it probably smelled like her. he wanted to check and see. "when this adventure is over, I expect to see that back on my bed, folded and washed." Sheldon said. he loosened his tie and went back to his game.

Penny had to try and not giggle at how silly he looked, and cute. She shook her head and then she tossed the bag back and started to crawl into the backseat. Easier said than done, she gripped Sheldon's shoulder and nearly kicked him in his big Cornish head, but she made it back there.

Sheldon huffed annoyed but went back his game.

Penny stifled a laugh before she started to undress in the back seat, hoping no one was peaking in.

Sheldon glanced up from his phone and glanced at the rear view mirror, he didn't see much, he quickly dropped his gaze when Penny looked up.

"Well I'm certainly not having dinner in a nice restaurant now!" Penny said almost giddy as she slipped on the sweatshirt. The yoga pants were next. And then she climbing over the seats and into her seat, hitting Sheldon in the head with her knee.

Penny settled in and looked over at Sheldon with a smile.

"Happy now?" Sheldon asked.

"Very much so." Penny said as she sighed happily. She pulled her short hair into a hair tie and turned up the radio.

Sheldon glanced at her, he hadn't heard this song. Okay he didn't know any knew songs unless the song popped up in a commercial, an ad before a YouTube video or was placed in a tv show or a movie he was watching.

Penny was nodding her head to the music, she suddenly seemed to be feeling happier.

"Our love ain't nothin' but a monster with two heads..." Penny whisper-sang along to the song, Sheldon stopped playing candy crush so he could watch her.

Penny drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

"I didn't realize banjos were still used in modern music." Sheldon said as he listened to the song.

Penny looked at him and smiled, "I turn to you, you're all I see, our loves a monster with two heads and one heart beat!" Penny sang.

Sheldon shook his head but smirked. He loosened his tie some more and then he reclined his seat.

Remember the last time we spent Valentine's Day together?" Penny asked.

"How could I forget? You got me sick." Sheldon said. He knew she'd glare at him.

"Anyway... As miserable as I was... I enjoyed your company." Penny said.

Sheldon looked over at her, "you're one the few people I don't mind being trapped with." He admitted.

Penny laughed, "thanks."

Sheldon looked at her, then he furrowed his brow. "Wait here." And Sheldon was getting out of the car.

"Sheldon!" Penny called after him. She debated on following him out but she'd have to find her flip flops and by the time that thought had crossed her mind he was already climbing over the median barrier and was jogging through the tall grass and up a small hill.

Penny was confused. Why on earth would be just leave? And then she was worried.

It was 25 minutes later and Penny was trying to distract her worry with singing along to various songs on the radio.

And then the passenger side door opened and Sheldon was getting back in, Penny jumped.

"Where were you?" She asked, she was ready to tear into him. And then she saw the In&Out burger bag and the drink holder with four paper cups in it.

"You got In&Out?" Penny asked. She wanted to cry. She was so hungry and he got food.

"Yes, I saw that it was couple of blocks from here, on my phone."

Penny reached over and grabbed his wrist. "You are amazing!" Penny said, she wanted to cry. She grabbed the bag she peaked in, and then she looked up at him "animal style?"

"I don't think there's another way to eat one of these." Sheldon said before he stuffed a fry into his mouth.

Penny was drinking her milkshake. Smiling as she also ate a fry and then dug into the bag for the burger. "I love you." Penny said.

Sheldon froze with a fry in his mouth. "I... Because of the burger?" He asked, he almost seemed a little hurt.

Penny chuckled. She leaned over and grabbed his arm and pulled his close and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Just anyway. I love you." She whispered before letting him go gently.

Sheldon nodded. "I see... I love you too, Penny." Sheldon said it with a smile on his face.

Penny pat his cheek before she went back to her food. Smiling sweetly.

Sheldon only shrugged and ate his food with a little happy smile on his face.

"How come you never ate here for your hamburger?" Penny asked gently. She was curious. In&Out was better than Big Boy and Cheese Cake.

"Leonard, Howard and Raj hate In&Out... So we never ate here." He said after he'd swallowed his mouthful of burger. "Besides, I wouldn't have been going to the Cheese Cake Factory all this time had I been." He gave her a little smile before he went back to his burger.

Penny watched him. For the umpteenth time that night she wanted to kiss him. She was having fun; it was weird how that always happened.

After a moment of them still munching away, a soft old jazz tune playing on the radio. Sheldon looked at Penny. "Are you still going to adopt a cat?" Sheldon asked.

Penny looked up from her bag, "I was thinking about it. It would be nice to have some quiet company in my house who isn't clingy but wants to be near me..." Penny paused. "I could ask you to just stay in my place all the time." Penny said with a smirk.

Sheldon looked up at her. "Ha ha," he said it dryly.

Penny smirked before going back to her food.

* * *

They were on the highway for only three hours. They finally opened up a lane and Penny quickly got through it.

She got off at the next exit and then turned back around. Headed home. Tired but happy.

She pulled into her parking spot and let out a breath. "Thank you Sheldon, tonight was fun." Penny said as she looked over at him.

Sheldon nodded his head before he got out of the car. He walked around to Penny's side and opened her door, he leaned on it as he did.

Penny climbed out and leaned up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Happy Valentines Day, sweetie." She whispered.

Sheldon looked at her startled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Penny." He shut her door and they walked side by side in silence into the lobby.

Penny waiting for the awkward, whiny third degree from her husband and Sheldon awaiting the non-understanding shrills from his girlfriend...

They wouldn't let it dampen their mood.

Fin

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this!**


End file.
